Wedding
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: puisi no 5 Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short! Akhirnya hari ini tiba...


_Wedding_

_Pairing: Narusaku _

_Gendre: romance_

_Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: typoo, ooc, semicanon, dll_

_Special fic for __SUGAR-E! G for Gift! __AU, Fluff, Short__!_

_SELAMAT MEMBACA! :D_

_Tertunduk pelan, helai sakura luruh berguguran._

_Terpejam ringan, kuncup kembang bersemu kemerahan._

_Terulur tangan, angin diam menunggu sambutan._

_Tiada keraguan, wewangian melayang terbujuk ajakan._

_**GUI GUI M.I.T**_

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga, beberapa menit lagi statusnya akan berubah. Marga Haruno akan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan nama lain, Uzumaki...

Ya, hari ini juga merupakan hari terakhirnya berstatus sebagai lajang, sebentar lagi semuanya akan berubah, dia akan menjadi milik Naruto seutuhnya.

Lewat kaca jendela kamar riasnya, Sakura menunduk dan menatap lekat sebatang pohon Sakura yang sudah banyak kehilangan bunganya. Sakura jatuh dan mulai berguguran ke tanah.

keraguan mulai dirasakan Sakura, dirinya sangat menyayangi Naruto dan sangat ingin menjadi pendampingnya. Tapi... ia takut, bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto menyesal jatuh cinta dan menikahinya?

"Naruto akan selalu mencintaiku kan?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti bunga Sakura yang harus jatuh berguguran saat angin menerpanya, aku ingin jadi Sakura yang tetap kuat bertahan berada disamping Naruto..." gumamnya pelan.

"Aku ingin..."

"Woi, Jidat!"

"Eehh?" Sakura kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Ino datang dan langsung mengejutkannya .

"Kau mengagetkanku." kata Sakura kesal, Ino hanya tersenyum _incontent._

"Kau sangat cantik _Forehead_, kau beruntung Naruto memilihmu." Ino tersenyum.

"Kau menghinaku?" Sakura menatap Sakura dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, butuh satu tahun untuk kalian mengikuti jejakku dengan Shikamaru." Entah itu ledekan atau pujian Sakura tidak tahu. Gadis itu tersenyum dan langsung menghambur memeluk sahabat terbaiknya tersebut.

"_Pig..._ Aku takut," gumam Sakura terdengar begitu pelan. Ino tersenyum lembut, Sudah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Dulu aku juga berfikir seperti itu, aku takut. Aku takut Shikamaru akan menyesal karena sudah memilihku sebagai istrinya, padahal saat itu ada Temari yang sudah menawarkan cinta yang begitu besar padanya."

Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Ino dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau tidak boleh ragu," kata Ino.

"Tidak, aku tidak ragu tapi..."

"Yakinlah, perasaan ini memang selalu muncul jika sudah menjelang upacara pernikahan." Ino merapikan helaian rambut Sakura yang sedikit berantakan.

"Apakah aku bisa jadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencobanya..."

Sakura tersenyum begitu juga dengan Ino. Calon istri Hokage tersebut menarik nafasnya pelan, memejamkan matanya perlahan dan kembali menghembuskan nafas bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang juga ikut terbuka dengan pelan.

"Aku siap."  
"Bagus, Liat... Paman sudah menjemputmu!" Ino membalikkan tubuh Sakura agar bisa melihat ayahnya yang kini berjalan mendekat. Sakura menatap Sang ayah, seolah-olah meminta semangat padanya. Ayahnya tersenyum dan langsung menghulurkan tangannya.

"Kau membuat ayah bangga, ayo pergi... _Hokage-sama_ sudah menunggumu nak."

"_Hai..."_

.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya, saat melihat Sakura yang muncul dengan digandeng oleh calon mertuanya . Waktu seakan berhenti, bisikan-bisikan pelan dari para tamu yang hadir, suara musik yang mengiringi pesta pernikahan mereka dan semua orang sejenak terasa menghilang dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini berjalan anggun menuju kearahnya.

Gadis itu sangat cantik, Naruto seperti melihat bidadari saat melihat Sakura yang dikemas dengan balutan gaun pengantin putih tersebut.

"Cantik..." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Kini Sang bidadari sudah berdiri dihadapannya, menunggu Sang calon suami menghulurkan tangan padanya. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak bergeming, pemuda itu masih belum bisa bebas dari jerat pesona seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Eehmmm!" Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh calon mertua membuat Naruto tersadar, membawanya kembali pada dunia nyata dan sadar akan posisinya saat ini.

"Eehh? Maaf..." Naruto menggaruk kepala, malu dan mulai salah tingkah.

"_Baka_!" gumam Sakura pelan. Naruto hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya dan mulai menghulurkan tangan. Sakura menatap Ayahnya sejenak untuk meminta ijin, saat Sang ayah mengangguk, gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan mulai menyambut huluran tangan pujaan hatinya. Kini semua keraguan hilang, yang ada hanya kehangatan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Kuserahkan anakku padamu, Naruto." kata Kizashi dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"_Arigato, Tousan_!" Kizashi tersenyum dan langsung pergi menyingkir.  
"kau begitu cantik, sayang..." bisik Naruto ditelinga Sakura. Gadis hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

Sumpah janji setia terucap, dan pada akhirnya mereka akan memulai kehidupan baru sebagai suami istri. Perjuangan Naruto terbayar sudah, kini kebahagiaan berada didepan matanya.

End

terima kasih udah membaca... kritik, saran dan sebagainya akan selalu gui gui nantikan. :D


End file.
